Secrets
by xxMagsxx
Summary: How wouldd the story change if someone was transported to the Harry Potter universe. But instead of meeting Harry, she comes across a five year old Sirius Black. Just trying this idea out, if it goes well will continue.


School had been fine. Dinner had been fine. My mum and her boyfriend had been normal. So I can't even begin to understand why the universe decided today would be the day that my life was turned upside down.

It was the 16th of January when I walked into my room. I unceremoniously dropped my bags on the floor and threw my blazer on the bed. I turned to shut the door, pressing my forehead to the wood for a few moments. I was just about to sigh when I heard a tentative 'you ok?' come from behind me.

It isn't an exaggeration to say I jumped out of my skin when I heard that unexpected noise. I turned around, banging my elbow on the door knob and stared at the intruder. He had dark hair and was quite tall. He was wearing a school uniform which I didn't recognise. I shut my eyes tightly for a second and then reopened then to make sure what I was seeing was real. But as soon as I realise I was actually seeing a 16 year old boy in the middle of my room I jumped into action.

I grabbed my hair straighteners and held them threateningly at him, trying to stop my whole arm shaking.

'Who the hell are you?' I scream/whispered not wanting to alert my mum just yet in case I was actually seeing things and she finally realise I was in fact crazy. When he stepped forward, opening his mouth to reply; I moved back holding the straighteners in front of me. 'Don't come any closer! If you do, then I'll burn you with these straighteners! And honestly they really hurt!' I suddenly realised they weren't turned on, so I flicked the switch which made a bleeping sound as it switched on, '…When they are hot…' realising my threatening was doing nothing to scare him I trailed off biting my lip, pink staining my cheeks. In retrospect it was probably the fact I had forgotten to turn them on that ruined the whole effect.

Looking back up from my straighteners I saw him obviously trying to hold a laugh in while shaking his head slightly in a knowing way. This was when I got confused. Okay… I was confused before but now I was really confused. Why was this strange boy standing in my room, smiling at me as if he knew me?

Unfortunately for him, when I get confused I get angry. I grabbed a bottle of hair spray and moved closer to him into firing range. As soon as he realised what I was about to do, that annoying smile was wiped straight from his face and he held up his hands looking scared.

'Who are you and how did you get into my house?' I asked in a deadly cold voice, my finger on the button that releases hair spray.

'Come on Chrissy? You remember me right?' He asked sounding confused and a little panicky.

I looked at him for a second, my confusion evident before I said, 'My name isn't Chrissy…'

It was his turn to look at me in confusion now, 'Yes it is… come on I've known you since I were five, you're_ definitely_ Chrissy…'

'No I'm not. And I've never seen you in my life,' I said slowly, suddenly wondering if it was he who had gone crazy.

He looked at me for a second, confusion still evident, until suddenly it was as if a light bulb had appeared over his head.

He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked at me with his eyes wide. 'Ohhh! Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't realise! Oh wow! I can't believe this!' He then broke into a grin, 'This is great!'

'Ok _what_?' I asked even more confused than before.

He grinned at me again and took a step forward. And immediately retreated two steps as my straighteners bleeped to say they were finished warming up and I thrust them forward as he moved closer. 'My names Sirius Black,' he said and cautiously stuck his hand out to shake mine, looking only a little scared that I would clamp my straighteners straight onto it.

But I was too busy looking sceptical. 'Err, no you're not. Sirius Black is a fictional character. Don't think I haven't read the Harry Potter books,' I took a step back away from this oh so obviously crazy man.

'No, no I am! I really am! Honestly I am! And I've known you since I was five and you appeared in my bedroom. Come on Chrissy, otherwise how would I know your name?' He asked a look of pleading glinting in his eyes.

I gave him a confused look again, 'My name really isn't Chrissy' I said simply.

He looked stumped for a second before saying, 'yes it is.'

'No it isn't.'

'Yes it is.'

'No it isn- Look do you really think you know my name better than I know it myself?' I asked.

He looked at me again, as if he was trying to figure out what my angle was. When he realised I didn't have one, he also realised I was telling the truth. And then the light bulb effect appeared again, making me sure something in that crazy head of his had clicked and he understood.

'Now see, you must have been lying about the name! See now you would do something like that, you know make up a new name for a new life. Yeah that makes sense!' he grinned at me again.

'My name still isn't Chrissy' I said, utterly confused.

'No but see, the name doesn't matter! Cause that's not_ you're _name it's _her _name, the _her you_ become!'

'_What_?' This boy was really making no sense, and I was close to spraying him in the eyes with hair spray and kicking him out of my house.

He had evidently noticed the lethal thoughts that were entering my head, and the grin slipped off his face again. He stepped forward again, putting his hands up again in a surrendering pose and looked at me with wide eyes. 'Look, please believe me. I know you. You don't know me yet, but I know you.'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I can prove it too. Look your mums name is Jaime and your dads called Michael. You've got three brothers; Matthew, Alex and Luke. Well unless you've lied about their names too, but I don't think you have because it's not something you would do. You love music but you're obsessed with films. On a clear night you could stare at the sky for hours imagining what it would be like to be up there with the stars, watching the earth below. You want to be a doctor because you find people fascinating, people watching is you favourite game. And you always wear those three bracelets, without fail.' He finished, pointing at the bracelets on my wrists.

He was right, that was all true. He had even got my families names right. But… 'Ok that just proves you are a creepy stalker. You're going to have to tell me something about me that you can't work out from simply watching me for a few weeks.' My finger was still hovering over the button that released the hair spray.

His eyes grew wider and he looked distressed that I didn't believe him. 'You once stood on your bed for three and a half hours hugging your laptop because there was a spider and you didn't dare kill it.'

It was my turn for my eyes to grow wider. How could he possibly know that. I had never told anyone that. It had only been a year ago and no one had been in the house at the time. I was scared stiff and did the only thing I could think of. Stand as high as I could get and pray to God that Alex wasn't out for much longer.

My grasp on the straighteners faltered and my arm lowered a bit. 'H- How did you know that? I never told anyone that.' I whispered. I couldn't draw my eyes away from him. Maybe he _did_ know me. But wouldn't I remember him if we had known each other since we were five?

'Because you told me. Or you will tell me. Look please, put the hair spray and those things that keep on bleeping-'

'Hair straighteners' I put in.

'-Hair straighteners down and let me explain properly. I promise you can trust me. Just please…' He trailed off looking at me straight in the eye.

I can't explain it, even to this day, why I trusted him. If it had been anyone else I would have refused and kicked him out of my house. But then again I couldn't explain why I had been whispering this whole time so my mum wouldn't hear us and come in and freak out. It was something about him. Just something that I could trust.

I turned the straighteners off and put them and my hair spray on my bedside table. And then sat on the edge of my bed looking at him expectantly. He sighed in relief and sat down at the other end of my bed. Then he launched into his tale.

'Ok look. You told me that one day I would come back to this day and explain everything to you before it all began for you. You told me that this is why you understood when I first met you and could explain to me. You are from 2012, but me, I was born in 1959. And I really am Sirius Black, the one from the Harry Potter books you read. Only the story doesn't quite go like that anymore because you were transported to 1964 where you met five year old me. The only thing, when you were transported back you became five years old too. You explained to me you were from 2012 and from a parallel universe where I was a fictional character in a book. I was five so it wasn't hard convincing me. That night when we fell asleep you disappeared. It was a week later when you returned. You said the universe hadn't decided what to do with you yet and so every time you fell asleep you would be transported to this place that was full of nothing where time was impossible to keep track of. Then you would suddenly appear in the world again. My world. Not yours. You said you wouldn't be able to go back to you world again because the universe had made it so you didn't exist there anymore.

You would always appear when I needed you. Or most of the time just randomly. Your visits could be months apart or just a day. The longest gap was three and a half months. Those three and a half months were the worst months of my life.' He paused and smiled at me tentatively. 'Well at least until I was eleven. But I can't tell you about that yet. We grew up together. You aged at the same rate as me and so we were always the same age. We did everything together.' He broke off and glanced over to me.

I was speechless. Was I really supposed to believe that I travel through space and time and meet him when he is five? 'That- that can't be true. It isn't possible.' I said simply.

'But it is! Look I can prove I know you by spending all night telling you things that only you would know. How you hid under your mums car so you wouldn't have to help wash up on Boxing Day when you were six. How you used to dress your cats up in your dolls clothes. How you got that scar on your arm when you were trying to wash your cats. How you used to swing from your bike shed onto the ground while holding on to a tree branch even though you are terrified of heights. And how you can somehow remember every single little detail in any movie or book you have seen or read.'

'How do you know all of this?' I asked incredulously.

'Because I know you. When you are transported back, you grow up for a second time with me and you told me everything about yourself, just like I told you everything about myself. We have no secrets between each other.' He grabbed my wrists and looked deep into my eyes. 'Please believe me.'

I stared for a few seconds, before nodding simply.

He broke into a huge grin and pulled me against him, hugging me tightly. When he pulled away I was smiling too.

'This- this is great! And the whole transporting thing isn't all. We can both do magic! Well I mean you know I can, because I'm Sirius Black. But when you come to my universe you can too!' he saw my sceptical expression and grinned, 'just watch.' He clicked his fingers and a shower of star dust floated down from the ceiling. I gasped and stared at him in amazement. Now I definitely believed him.

'But I thought you needed a wand to do magic!' I said.

He grinned again, 'a gift from the universe. Ever since you came both of us could do magic without wands and without those fancy magical words. Whatever we will happens, although it helps to snap your fingers or put your hand out or do some sort of gesture. We can apparate freely too. And turn into our animagus forms, though you told me that I learnt to do that at school anyway. I think it's the universes way of making it up to you about taking you away from your home and forcing you to spend time with me,' he grinned again and waved his hand over the dust to clear it away. 'Oh and we can play just about any musical instrument put in front of us. Which is fun because you know just about all the lyrics to every song ever. And you've taught me most of them.'

'But why would the universe do all this for us?' I asked, unable to believe there was no catch.

'It's not all fun and games, Chrissy. You get torn away from your family for no good reason. And you are constantly being taken away from me. These things are to thank us. We accomplish a lot and no one ever finds out it was us.' He smiled sadly at me, squeezing my hand which he had been holding for the last five minutes. I squeezed his back and looked down to the direction the kitchen was, which was where I could hear my mum talking to her boyfriend from . I couldn't imagine never seeing them, or my dad and stepmum or my brothers. I loved them all. I had a good life here, there was no reason for me to want to leave. But when I looked back up at Sirius' face I knew I had too, even if I wasn't sure of the reason just yet.

I smile at him, although my eyes were getting a little watery and said, 'so you're form the 70's? I'm guessing you haven't seen the internet yet.'


End file.
